mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Madoka Kaname
280px |Caption=Artwork of Madoka Kaname |Creator=Waribashi おりりん (Ori Rin) nipa3008 |Downloadlink= Waribashi's version Nipa3008's edit (Waribashi) おりりん's version (AI Patch) nipa3008's edit |Origin=Puella Magi Madoka Magica}} Madoka Kaname (Kaname Madoka in Japan) is the main protagonist of the magical girl/psychological anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica. She is an average 14 year old girl in a loving family. However, her life is changed when she encounters Mami Tomoe, a Puella Magi and Kyubey, a Messenger of Magic who wants them to become Magical Girls as well and fight witches, in exchange for granting any wish. She eventually ends up becoming a goddess. In M.U.G.E.N, Madoka Kaname has been made by various authors. Waribashi's version Waribashi's Madoka is a slow character but has rather projectile heavy and high priority attacks (which is justified by her use of arrows). This character has two versions and both has different moveset and no voicepack. Her Buster Arrow is easily spammable and send her opponent to the wall, but this ability is lost in the new version. Her arrows sprites are redone in the new version. There's also a Version 2 that has access to EX moves. Her AI is brutal. Her usual is do some combos and chains with Buster Arrow directly followed by Bow Cannon or Arrow Rain. She is extremely good at using her projectiles, forcing the player to stay down or guarding, but Crossup Arrow can punish the guarding. Small-sized characters such as the Powerpuff Girls can be able for the player to defeat her. The new version has a less aggressive AI. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} in old version in new version| |}} in old version in new version| in old version|}} | Old version only|}} | New version only|}} 'Hypers' in old version in new version| in old version Uses 1000 power|}} | New version only Uses 1000 power|}} in old version + in new version| Uses 1000 power in old version, 2000 power in new version|}} Nipa3008's Waribashi edit This version seems to be a edit of Waribshi's version by Nipa3008. Unlike the original, she has a voicepack and some normal move animations are different. There are also new moves, but the throw move has been disabled. The hyper activation effect is based off of Melty Blood. Her twin tails and her skirt don't move during her idle, like in Waribashi's old version. Her AI stays the same as the original version. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} ||}} | |}} | |}} 'Hypers' + + | for + variant. Uses 1000 power.|}} + | Uses 1000 power.|}} + | Uses 1000 power.|}} + | Uses 1000 power|}} Trivia *The edited version of Waribashi's Madoka uses some Kamen Rider Ryuki's moves. She has a special intro when it is her opponent or her partner, showing that this Madoka's edit is really based from Kamen Rider. *More the edited version of Waribashi's Madoka make combos, more her opponent can be launched in the air out of the screen by Ray of Hope ''(during that the combo's counter is displayed). Use ''Ray of Hope ''during ''Arrow Rain ''at the right time (just before that the last arrows fall), or you can also chain ''Arrow Rain, Rider Kick in the right time and quickly Ray of Hope when the opponent is hit and send in air, but that can be hard to do. *The grab move of Waribashi's Madoka, also the Counter Move of the edited version, are useless against characters smaller that her (Shinryoga's Super Mario or The Powerpuff Girls for example). Glitches *Waribashi's old version and V2 (including the edited version) has no dizzy animation and uses the last animation instead. This glitch is fixed in the new version. *Waribashi's Madoka vanishes when she escapes from grapples. Such as Captain Falcon's. Videos Hatsune Miku (by deretun) VS Kaname Madoka Category:Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Magical Girl Characters Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Japanese Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Archers Category:Firearms Users Category:2010's Characters Category:Gods and Goddesses